opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynorta coxalis
Cynorta coxalis Roewer 1933 Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Cynorta. Taxonomy/Synonymy * C. c. Roewer 1933: 282, fig 6. Etymology No indication given in original description, but presumably latin derivation referring to the complex structures of the coxae, particularly lateral coxa IV. Placement Originally included in Cynorta, where it has remained since description. Specimens (including type data) C.c. Holotype ♂ and possibly 1 paratypes (♂?) in SMF. Specimens listed In SMF database: 9902991-RII/2991-32 ♂? Holotype: Cynorta coxalis Roewer, 1933. Hamburg farm, Costa Rica.(no date or details, but Roewer 1933 gives collector as consul Eduard Reimoser, 03 May 1930] 9906420-RII/6420-32 ?: Cynorta coxalis Roewer, 1933. Hamburg farm, Costa Rica.(no date or details) Type locality: COSTA RICA: Prov. Limón - Hamburg farm (20 km north of Siquirres, 25 m) N, xx°xx′ W. (Roewer, 1933) as Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm - 1♂ - (3.V.1930) Diagnosis In Roewer 1933, p.282-283: Translated ♂ Length of the body 4mm; 1st-4th femur 4, 8, 6, 7.5 mm; 1st-4th legs 13, 30, 18, 24 mm. Surface of the carapace and the scutes matt-smooth, the two spines of the 3rd area granulate; scutum posterior-border and free tergites and sternites of the abdomen each with a granular transverse row; surface of the 1st-4th coxa randomly granulate. - Chelicerae: 1st segement dorsal roughly granulate, especially laterally. - Legs until the tibia slightly denticulate; Number of segments of the 1st-4th tarsus 6:15-16:9:10; End portion of the 1st and 2nd tarsus each 3-membered. - Secondary sexual characteristics of ♂: basal portion of the 1st tarsus thickened; 4th leg: coxa dorsal-apex with a bifurcated (forked) cuspule, trochanter medial (retrolateral) with 1 spine, femur ventral with two apical longitudinal rows of teeth with increasing size, Patella richly encircled with denticles. Coloring of the body beautiful rust-yellow with white markings (in Figure 6 dotted ?moved); Ocular tubercle either side each with 3 white spots, both tubercles of the 1st area, the granules of both 3rd area spines, as well as of the 1st-3rd free tergites and the lateral 4th coxa white. - Free sternites and other coxa monochrome rust; Legs yellow, black netted. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm — 1 ♂ — (3.V.1930). Original ♂ Länge des Körpers 4; des 1.-4. Femur 4, 8, 6, 7.5 mm; des 1.- 4. Beines 13, 30, 18, 24 mm. Fläche des Carapax und des Scutums matt-glatt, die beiden Dornen der 3. Area bekörnelt; Scutumhinterrand und freie Tergite und Sternite des Abdomens mit je einer Körnchenquerreihe; Fläche der 1.—4. Coxa regellos bekörnelt. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt, besonders lateral. — Beine bis zur Tibia leicht bezähnelt; Zahl der Glieder des 1.-4. Tarsus 6, 15—16, 9, 10; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. — Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des ♂: Basalabschnitt des 1. Tarsus verdickt; 4. Bein: Coxa dorsal-apikal mit einem Gabelhöcker, Trochanter medial mit 1 Dörnchen, Femur ventral mit zwei Längsreihen apikal an Größe zunehmender Zähnchen, Patella rings reich bezähnelt. Färbung des Körpers schön rostgelb mit weißer Zeichnung (in Abb. 6 punktiert umzogen); Tuber oculorum jederseits mit je 3 weißen Fleckchen, die beiden Tuberkeln des 1. Area, die Körnchen der beiden Dornen der 3. Area, sowie die des 1.—3. freien Tergits und die lateralen der 4. Coxa weiß. — Freie Sternite und übrige Coxen einfarbig rostrot; Beine gelb, schwarz genetzt. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm — 1 ♂ — (3.V.1930). Notes * Only known from type material from Costa Rica. References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:Central America Category:Fauna of Central America